


Not Here (Colin Ritman X Reader) {SMUT}

by bisexualstevierogers



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevierogers/pseuds/bisexualstevierogers
Summary: Colin wishes you would stop wearing that damn skirt to work. You wish he would stop being so horny at work. You compromise.





	Not Here (Colin Ritman X Reader) {SMUT}

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains EXPLICIT sexual content! Do not read if you’re uncomfortable with that! Also I’m still not great at writing smut so please be gentle with me. This is also my first fic in a few months!! (I know it looks like longer because I haven't used AO3 in like 4 years lmao, I think I'm gonna start posting all my new fics to AO3! 
> 
> Author's Note: This was written for several people: myself and my sister because we love Will Poulter, and @tricksters-captain over on Tumblr who wrote an AMAZING Colin fic that you all should go read!! Also: Kitty and Pearl do not exist in this fic (:
> 
> Feedback makes my heart go uwu

You knocked on the door to the conference room, carefully balancing the tray of coffee in your arms.

The door swung open after a moment, and you were greeted with the sight of Colin's blonde hair rushing by you before he sat down again. 

“Thank you, Colin.” You said politely before placing a coffee in front of him. He tipped his head in thanks. 

You handed one to Mr. Thakur before handing the others to the other programmers who were sitting around the large table. 

“If you need anything else, just let me know.” You encouraged before shutting the door behind you and making your way back to your desk. 

The next few hours were uneventful as you took calls and made appointments for Mr. Thakur. Colin approached you around lunch time. 

“Can you run and get me a sandwich from next door?” Colin asked, grabbing some bills from his wallet.

“Of course. What kind do you want?” 

“I'll take a regular turkey with a bag of crisps. And whatever you want.” 

Your cheeks flushed. “You don't have to buy me lunch, Colin.” 

He smiled at you. “I know I don't have to, but I want to.” 

“Thank you.” You replied as you grabbed your purse and the money from his outstretched hand. “I'll be back in a jiffy.” 

\------

You returned with the food, but when you went to Colin's desk, you were surprised to see that he wasn't there. Assuming he went to the toilet, you placed his sandwich, crisps, and drink on his desk, along with the money that had been left over. 

Then you went back to your desk with your own sandwich, deciding you would work on some paperwork when you ate so you didn't have to do it later.

You had just settled down comfortably in your chair when you felt a pair of hands pulling your legs apart.

You jumped and opened your mouth to scream when you glanced under your desk and saw that it was Colin.

“Col? What are you doing?” You hissed, trying to pull your skirt back down.

“What does it look like I'm doing?” He asked teasingly, running his hands up and down your thighs. 

“Trying to get us both fired.” You said, rolling your eyes. “We agreed that we'd be professional at work.” 

“Actually, love, you agreed. I just sat there silently.” 

“Colin if you do not get out from under my desk right now I'm going to murder you.”

Colin opened his mouth to respond, but he was surprised when you suddenly rolled your chair closer to him.

“Hi, Mr. Thakur.” You greeted politely and too loudly so that Colin could hear. His mouth snapped shut immediately.

“__y/n__, do you know where Colin is? I can't find him anywhere.” 

Colin decided that was the perfect moment to pull your underwear to the side and begin licking at your folds. 

“I'm not sure, when I dropped his lunch off at his desk he wasn't there. Maybe he's in the loo.” You lied, grateful that your voice hadn't shaken. 

Mr. Thakur frowned. “Alright, thank you. If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him.” 

“Of course.” 

Mr. Thakur walked back to his office, and you slumped down in your seat as you breathed out a sigh of relief. 

That was a mistake as it allowed Colin to pull you even closer to him and his tongue to slide deeper inside of you.

“Colin-” You started sternly, the words dying in your throat as Colin slipped a finger inside of you alongside his tongue.

You were torn between allowing Colin to finish what he was doing because he was excellent at making you cum, dragging him to the nearest closet and begging him to fuck you, and insisting he get out from underneath your desk and making him wait until you got home to finish your activities. 

“Colin, c'mon, can't you wait until we're home?” You tried to be rational. You didn't want to be fired, but more than that, you didn't want Colin to be fired. He loved his job. 

Colin pulled away from you with a pop. “Why should I have to when my girlfriend is right here?”

“Because it's inappropriate.” 

Colin rubbed his thumb against your clit in slow circles as he looked up at you with a very exaggerated frown. 

You fought to keep your breath steady.

“Would it make you feel better if we went somewhere more private?” Colin asked, removing his hand and smoothing your underwear back in place before adjusting your skirt.

“If you mean somewhere more private like home, then yes. You are not fucking me in a closet.” 

“But you want me to.” Colin stated. It wasn't a question, he just knew you too well. 

“No I don't.” You insisted, like a liar. 

Colin chuckled, and in one smooth motion he had climbed out from underneath your desk, grabbed your hand, and began dragging you into a nearby supply closet.

Once Colin had shut the door behind you, you smacked his shoulder. “You are in so much trouble when we get home.” You hissed.

“You worry too much, love.” Colin insisted before pressing you against the wall and kissing you deeply. 

You broke the kiss to murmur “You don't worry enough.” before relaxing into the kiss. You finally decided that if Colin wasn't going to back down, you should at least enjoy yourself. 

Colin just chuckled as his fingers trailed down from your hip to your ass, where he squeezed roughly. “Maybe if you would stop wearing such tight skirts to work I would be able to wait until we got home for this.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him, even as you worked on unbuttoning his slacks. “So now you're saying this is my fault?” 

Colin groaned as you pushed his trousers down and slipped a hand into his boxers. “I'm just saying that it's your fault that you're so hot.” He said, trying to recover. 

You rolled your eyes before unzipping your skirt and stepping out of it and your panties. You weren't going to risk staining them when you still had to wear them for several more hours.

Colin hoisted you into his arms and pressed you firmly into the wall once again. He teased his cock along your dripping slit.

“Colin, we're on a bit of a time crunch here, can you please hurr-” Colin cut off your complaint by sliding into you quickly.

You both moaned quietly. 

You wrapped your arms around Colin's neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Colin began fucking into you earnestly, and you fought the urge to moan more loudly, remembering that you were at work and you shouldn't be doing this at all. 

You couldn't deny though that it made the sex that much hotter. Someone could walk in at any moment and find the two of you shagging in the closet like you were horny teenagers, and the thought just made you wetter. 

Colin knew this and decided to exploit this.

“Can you believe how hard those blokes in the office would get if they saw me fucking you like this?” 

“Colin,” You moaned quietly, sneaking a hand in between you so you could rub your clit while he fucked you.

“You look so hot taking my cock in this tiny closet, baby. Bet you wish you could be as loud as you are at home.” 

“Yes.” You whined, gasping as Colin’s thrusts became even faster. You could tell he was getting close. 

“Don't worry, love, when I get you home I'll fuck you again and then you can be as loud as you want.” 

“Baby, kiss my neck, please.” You begged, and Colin did so immediately. The feeling of Colin's lips sucking and biting along your throat, paired with the way his cock was fucking in and out of you and the way your fingers were flying on your clit had you cumming around his cock with a quiet moan.

Your whole body trembled as you reached your peak. Colin helped you to the ground before pulling out of you and gently pushing you to your knees. You went willingly, opening your mouth immediately and allowing him to stick his cock in your mouth. 

You took as much of him in your mouth as you could, swirling your tongue around his shaft as he carefully fucked into your mouth. 

Colin had already been close, so it only took a few more thrusts before he was spilling down your throat with a groan. You swallowed it all, still gently sucking on him until he tapped you on the shoulder and you let him pull out.

You climbed to your feet and pulled your underwear and skirt back on before attempting to straighten out your blouse and fix your hair. 

“Hey,” Colin said as he finished tucking himself back into his boxers and rebuttoning his trousers. “Thank you for indulging me. I love you.” 

You gave him a sweet smile, your orgasm having zapped any remaining annoyance you had for him. “I love you too. And you're welcome. It was fun.” You kissed him once more. “But just so you know, we are NEVER doing this again.” 

“Aw, c'mon, love, it was-” 

You slipped out of the closet without letting Colin finish talking and made your way back to your desk without being spotted by anyone. 

You chuckled as Colin walked by your desk and you realized that he looked far more fucked out than you did.

His hair was a mess, his cheeks were deeply flushed, his glasses were foggy, and his trousers were wrinkled. 

You blew him a kiss before finally beginning to eat your sandwich.

“Where the hell have you been?” Mr. Thakur asked as he rounded the corner and spotted Colin. He actually sounded less annoyed than you expected him to. 

“I was doing stuff.” 

You nearly choked on your sandwich as Colin winked at you over Mr. Thakur's shoulder.

You prayed he didn't notice it, and you were incredibly relieved as Mr. Thakur just wrapped an arm around his shoulder and steered him towards his office.

“Anyways Colin, I had this idea…” 

Their voices faded out as they stepped into Mr. Thakur's office. 

Colin was so going to get it when you got home.

End. <3


End file.
